Under the Rain
by parkayoung
Summary: "Tentu saja! Kau sudah berjanji mau bersamaku selamanya, kalau aku mati dan kau tidak, kau pasti akan cari perempuan lain!" /CHANBAEK/GS


Sekumpulan gagak di atas memberi pertanda jika kegelapan sebuah dimensi kehidupan sudah dimulai. Guntur yang menggelegar serta kelamnya keadaan langit menambah sederet kesan jika sebentar lagi yang tersisa hanya decit sebuah derita. Rintik yang sudah terlanjur turun sudah tidak bisa di tahan, datang bergerombol hingga sudah tidak ada lagi celah untuk keadaan kering aspal jalanan.

Baekhyun harus menepi, membiarkan hujan yang lebat ini meluapkan hasratnya untuk berdatangan ke bumi. Lagipula, Baekhyun tidak mungkin melanjutkan perjalanan jika kaca mobilnya mulai berembun karena air hujan. Terlalu bahaya dan Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Baekhyun berhenti di sebuah gubuk tua dengan penerangan yang kurang, berada di tepi sebuah hamparan sawah hijau yang kini sedang bermandi air hujan. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit basah, berlari kecil dari mobil untuk masuk ke dalam gubuk itu.

"Supermarket masih jauh. Sial!" Gerutunya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, hawa dingin mulai mengancam kehangatan suhu tubuh Baekhyun. "Dan apapula langit yang sangat gelap ini!"

Ada sebuah kursi kecil di depan gubuk. Baekhyun menggunakannya untuk sekedar mendudukkan diri dan menekuk tubuh kecil-kecil agar terasa hangat. Baekhyun bukan wanita yang betah dengan suhu dingin. Tubuhnya akan terasa seperti di tusuk jarum dan bulu-bulu halus di leher belakangnya akan berdiri.

"Kenapa tidak di mobil saja?" Sebuah jas hitam pekat menyampir di tubuh Baekhyun dengan rekatan rasa hangat yang sudah menguar. "Kau tidak betah dingin."

Sekilas terdengar decihan dari Baekhyun. Napasnya ia buang sedikit kasar, "Kau suka, kan, dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak, menatap kesal pada pemilik jas hitam yang sudah tersenyum penuh arti. Hangat senyum itu diam-diam Baekhyun sukai karena berhasil menepis rasa dingin di hatinya.

"Aku tidak."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya berdiri, bibirnya mengerucut kecil untuk sanggahan Chanyeol yang kini mulai membenarkan letak jas yang menenggelamkan tubuh Barkhyun, "aku bersamamu bukan setahun-dua tahun. Aku tau betul kau akan menjadi yang paling bahagia ketika hujan dan aku sedang sendirian seperti sekarang."

Yang dibicarakan kembali tersenyum, menangkup lembut pipi Baekhyun yang basah terkena percikan air hujan. "Aku punya alasan yang kuat."

Tubuh Baekhyun dibawa dalam sebuah pelukan, menempel sempurna pada dada bidang berrbalut kemeja hitam yang masih kering. "Curang! Kau menggunakan kemampuanmu berteleportasi untuk sampai di sini. Seharusnya aku menambah dosis obat tidurmu lebih banyak agar vampir licik sepertimu tidak asal keluar."

"Tidak mempan. Dosis obat tidurmu itu tidak pernah mempan denganku."

Baekhyun menjauhkan pelukan itu, membolakan mata dengan sangat sempurna untuk sebuah keterkejutan, "Jadi selama ini kau hanya pura-pura?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Agar kau bahagia."

"Itu artinya eksperimenku gagal." Baekhyun menunduk sedih, merasa amat sangat gagal karena selama ini Chanyeol tidaklah tertidur setelah menerima obat tidurnya. "Aku terlalu berambisi untuk menjadi ahli vampir." Gumamnya dengan suara amat lemah.

.

 _Semua bermula ketika Baekhyun berusia 10 tahun dan bertemu sebuah buku diperpustakaan sekolah yang membahas tentang vampir. Ketertarikannya terlalu menggebu akan sosok makhluk yang selalu identik dengan santapannya berupa darah._

 _Mulanya Baekhyun mengira itu hanya dongeng. Jikalau dianggap sebuah pengetahuan, maka riset yang digunakan untuk menyusun buku itu hanya berdasar pada cerita turun-temurun yang pernah terjadi ratusan tahun silam._

 _Baekhyun hampir saja menyudahi ketertarikannya dengan dunia vampir sebelum ia bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki di ujung lorong belakang sekolah. Rambutnya merah, kulitnya pucat, dan ada taring kecil terlihat saat membalas senyum Baekhyun kala itu. Jabatan tangan Baekhyun tak berbalas angin, karena anak laki-laki bertaring itu membalasnya dengan sentuhan kulit yang sangat dingin. Dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Park Chanyeol, keturunan terakhir dari Willoughby yang memiliki istana rahasia di sekitar bangunan sekolah._

 _Chanyeol anak yang baik meski taringnya menakutkan. Chanyeol anak yang hangat meski kulitnya sangat dingin. Chanyeol anak yang berbeda, dengan rambut merah menyala beserta kemampuannya datang dan pergi secepat kilat._

 _Pengakuannya kala itu terasa mustahil. Meski pertemanan yang terjalin secara diam-diam itu berjalan baik, Baekhyun menganggap apa yang Chanyeol katakan saat itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Saat itu mereka sudah berusia 14 tahun, sudah cukuplah sebuah usia untuk dipatok sebagai pemikir yang rasional._

 _"Aku seorang vampir. Eksistensiku bukan untuk memangsa darah manusia. Aku vampir dengan sebuah kelainan."_

 _Chanyeol adalah vampir dengan cara bertahan hidup yang berbeda. Dia memiliki rasa lapar, tapi bukan darah yang membuatnya kenyang, melainkan makanan manusia pada umumnya. Dia juga tumbuh seperti manusia, bertambah tinggi sekian senti tiap tahunnya. Yang membedakan hanya tidak adanya sistem pencernaan dan juga caranya beristirahat, Chanyeol tidak tidur dan tidak memiliki rasa kantuk. Dia selalu terjaga dan tidak ada rasa lelah meskipun seharian penuh dia melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya._

 _Dari sana Baekhyun mulai tertarik, dia yang sebelumnya mencintai dunia vampir karena apa yang ia baca dari buku, menjadi semakin tertarik karena Chanyeol adalah perwujudan vampir yang berbeda. Baekhyun ingin menambah pengetahuannya tentang vampir dan membuatnya nekat untuk mengajak Chanyeol tinggal bersamanya. Baekhyun kabur dari panti asuhan dan memilih hidup dengan Chanyeol di usia yang saat itu masih belasan._

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang?" Masih di situasi yang sama, terjebak hujan di sebuah gubuk tak terawat. "Aku akan membuatkan ramen. Itu akan hangat."

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." Baekhyun masih melemah, meratapi percobaannya membuat obat tidur untuk Chanyeol yang sudah terpampang kegagalannya.

"Masih memikirkan obat tidur itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku kira sudah berhasil menciptakan rauman untuk membuatmu tidur. Tapi aku gagal, aku tidak bisa."

"Hei, jangan seperti itu." Diusaknya punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat yang lebih kecil semakin merapatkan diri di kebidangan dada Chanyeol. "Apa menjadi masalah jika aku tidak tidur? Itu bisa membuatku terus menjagamu dari dulu sampai kini kau berusia 25 tahun. Dan akan terus seperti itu sampai kau tua nanti."

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa menjadi manusia utuh."

"Takdirku sudah menjadi vampir, sekalipun aku memiliki rasa lapar dan mengalami pertumbuhan seperti manusia, aku tetaplah vampir."

"Manusia memiliki batasan usia. Kalau aku mati, kau pasti akan tetap hidup."

"Jadi kau ingin aku juga mati, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sudah berjanji mau bersamaku selamanya, kalau aku mati dan kau tidak, kau pasti akan cari perempuan lain!"

Baekhyun itu gadis berusia 25 tahun, tingkat kedewasaannya terkadang masih diragukan jika berurusan dengan sosok Park Chanyeol. Rasa posesifnya menguar begitu besar setelah beberapa tahun hidup bersama timbul benih-benih cinta di antara keduanya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja, Chan! Aku tidak mau sendirian, sudah cukup aku dibuang orang tuaku, kau jangan."

"Sayang," Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun, merapatkan pelukannya dan dalam waktu sekejap ia membawa Baekhyun ke dalam mobil. Tanpa terkena air hujan karena Chanyeol memanfaatkan kemampuannya berteleportasi. "Kita akan selalu seperti ini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan kaupun begitu. Jika kematian memisahkan kita, percayalah aku juga akan mencari cara untuk mati juga. Entah dengan memenggal sendiri kepalaku atau meminta bantuan siapapun vampir lain yang bisa memusnahkanku."

Jari mereka saling bertaut, meremas perasaan yang mulai menggelitik dan mengakibatkan denyutan di dada yang tidak terbendung euforianya.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap hidup, Chanyeol. Kau harus mencari keluargamu, menemui mereka dan hiduplah dengan baik."

"Aku jadi sedikit egois, karena sebenarnya aku hanya butuh kau." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, mengecup kecil bibir itu dan mengusak pipinya yang lembut, "kebutuhanku akan dirimu seperti manusia butuh oksigen. Akan sekarat dan mati jika tidak mendapatkannya."

Chanyeol menekan dirinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan meraup penuh ciuman dari _gadisnya._ Dikecap lamat-lamat bagaimana bibir Baekhyun terasa lembut dan menggairahkan, terasa candu hingga tidak ada kesempatan yang bisa Baekhyun gunakan untuk meraup udara. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak ke kanan-kiri, menyesap konstan bibir Baekhyun meski dia juga harus menahan diri agar taring tajamnya tidak tiba-tiba keluar dan menyakiti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai merasa panas. Sebelah tangannya menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk semakin merapat dan membuat decakan saliva itu terdengar sangat menuntut. Tangannya yang lain juga bergerak liar, berani mengganggu kancing kemeja Chanyeol dan melepas tautan di sana dengan cepat. Dibarabanya dada bidang itu, sedikit bermain di daerah _niple_ dengan menggunakan ujung kuku untuk menyentilnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas karena Chanyeol mendesah hebat oleh permainan tangan Baekhyun di dadanya. Kepalanya mendongak tak karuan dan membiarkan Baekhyun menguasai situasi dengan mencium lekat-lekat arena leher dan turun di dada. Baekhyun menghisapnya, terkadang memainkan ujung lidahnya untuk membuat _niple_ Chanyeol semakin menegang.

Tak lama Baekhyun di sana, ia sudah bergerak turun dan membuka kaitan celana Chanyeol beserta semua dalaman yang membungkus. Kejantanan itu masih setengah mengeras, permainan awal Baekhyun masih belum cukup untuk membuat kejantanan Chanyeol mengacung tegak hingga membuat Baekhyun mulai menangkup penuh dengan tangannya. Bergerak maju mundur, terkadang meremasnya halus dan Chanyeol dibuat kelabakan dengan cara Baekhyun memanjakannya. Sebagai lelaki ia merasa sedikit kepayahan dengan permainan awal Baekhyun yang lihai.

Hal ini bukan pertama kali, mereka sudah sering melakukan di rumah kecil yang mereka sewa dan berkali-kali membuat ranjang hancur karena nafsu yang berlebih.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun sudah semakin gila menggerakkan tangannya di kenjatanan Chanyeol, lelaki itu segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk telentang di jok tengah dan menarik sekaligus semua pakaian Baekhyun.

Tubuh putih mulus itu, lekukannya yang menggoda serta tumpahan payudara yang sintal, Chanyeol jadi gelap mata dalam sekejap. Sebelah kiri kesintalan payudara Baekhyun ia raup dengan bibirnya sedang yang lain ia remas. Dia seperti bayi menyusu, terlalu bernafsu hingga tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun kini yang kepayahan dengan nafsunya. Bahkan wanita itu seperti ketagihan, menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk terus mengulum bagian mencuat dari payudaranya.

"Apa kita pindah ke rumah? "Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Tidak usah. Disini saja."

Baekhyun kembali menekan kepala Chanyeol untuk meneruskan yang tadi, memintanya membejati dua payudaranya dengan lidah dan juga remasan tangan. Bagian atas tubuhnya sudah mendidih dan dia kepanasan untuk menahan desahan. Terlebih di bawah sana sedang ada pergeseran _random_ dari kerasnya kejantanan Chanyeol yang menyenggol sesuatu di pangkal paha Baekhyun.

"C-chan" Baekhyun mulai merengek, mengisyaratkan jika sudah waktunya untuk saling meremas kehangatan dan menghentikan pagutan bibir di payudaranya.

Chanyeol cukup paham, tanpa banyak kata ia segera mengarahkan kejantanannya yang mengeras itu untuk berlabuh dalam hangat surga di bawah sana. Dia mengeram kecil, merasa Baekhyun masihlah sempit meski fakta berbicara mereka sudah sering melakukan hubungan ini.

Sempitnya keadaan membuat Baekhyun memilih mengalungkan kaki di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol. Hal itu menjadi keuntungan bagi Chanyeol untuk semakin melesak jauh ke dalam dan bertemu titik tersensitif Baekhyun. Gerak pinggulnya menggila, menubruk habis-habisan kewanitaan Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu mendesah tak karuan.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai menggeliat parah, dia merasa jika sebentar lagi akan mencapai kehangatan meski Chanyeol masih bergerak brutal. Kebasahan yang mengalir hangat di dalam sana menjadi yang pertama untuk Baekhyun, napasnya mulai tak teratur karena sentuhan-sentuhan itu butuh tekanan yang mendalam dari tiap inci tubuh mereka.

"Aku belum, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil, merasa lucu karena Chanyeol masih berusaha mendapat pencapaiannya.

"Biar aku yang lakukan."

Kini giliran Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu sepenuhnya duduk bersandar dipintu dan memposisikan diri tepat di atas kejantanan yang mengacung.

"Ah.."

"Sakit, sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol yang khwatir dengan Baekhyun yang mengerang.

"Tidak, tidak."

Baekhyun mulai bergerak, ia membawa tangannya ke belakang kepala Chanyeol dan meminta lelaki itu untuk menyentuh payudaranya dengan mulut. Baekhyun selalu suka ketika tumpah ruah payudaranya digoda habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol sementara di bawah sana ia bergerak naik turun.

"Ah..B-baek.." Chanyeol merasa penuh, Baekhyun menungganginya dengan sangat brutal dan tanpa ampun. Kejantanannya terasa membengkak karena remasan dinding kehangatan di bawah sana menjepit rapat-rapat.

Sampai akhirnya ketika Baekhyun menambah kebrutalan dan desahannya, Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh lembab Baekhyun dan menggapai pencapaiannya dengan kepuasan yang tinggi. Kepalanya bersandar di payudara Baekhyun, sesekali menciuminya kecil-kecil saat saling mengatur napas.

"Aku..capek, Chan."

"Ya sudah, kita pulang."

Dalam sekejab jok mobil saksi percintaan mereka itu berubah menjadi ranjang berwarna putih gading. Baekhyun dibaringkan di sana, ditutupi selimut dan tangkupan dari pelukan Chanyeol yang menghangatkan tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Mobilku bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun disela rasa kantuknya yang mulai datang.

"Nanti aku akan mengambilnya. Sekarang kau tidur."

"Hm. Baiklah."

"Baek,"

"Hm?"

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan."

"Apa?"

"Tadi.. aku tidak pakai pengaman." Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibirnya, menunggu reaksi Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu waspada pengaman saat mereka dilingkupi napsu.

"Ya. Aku tau."

"Kau tau?" Chanyeol membola.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita ini dua makhluk dengan hormon berlebih, tidak tau kapan napsu akan datang dan membuat kita bercinta tanpa tau keadaan."

"K-kalau kau hamil, bagaimana?"

"Nikahi aku. Mudah saja."

"Kau mau?" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun, menatap tidak percaya pada wanita setengah tidur itu.

"Kalau tidak mau kenapa dari dulu aku diam saja keperawananku kau ambil. Sialan."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan mencium banyak-banyak puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Kita masih baru pertama melakukan tanpa pengaman."

"Hm?"

"Kita harus melakukan berkali-kali agar bisa cepat dapat keturunan. Apalagi aku ingin anak yang banyak."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baek?" Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun, "Kita lakukan lagi ya?"

"Kau gila? Aku capek!"

"Memang harus capek kalau mau punya keturunan."

"Tapi, Chan-AH!"

"Aku sudah masuk, sayang. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matanya, berdecih sebal pada Chanyeol yang sudah menyeringai dengan kejantanan yang sudah tertanam.

"Kalau begitu aku yang memimpin." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu terlentang dengan raut tidak terima karena Baekhyun berada di atasnya.

"Baek! Aku-AH...oh, sial! Kenapa kau sangat menggairahkan?!"

.

.

 **END**

 **Basyot :** gatau lah ini apa. Bikinnya cuma sejam dan tengah malam, jadi kalo ceritanya aneh tolong dimaklumi ya heheh...

Pokoknya aku sayang kalian. Muah!


End file.
